The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Odyargos’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create New Guinea Impatiens with large flowers, attractive flower coloration, good postproduction longevity and drought tolerance.
The new New Guinea Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination conducted in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands on May 16, 2001 of a proprietary selection of New Guinea Impatiens identified as code number 99007, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of New Guinea Impatiens identified as code number 99020, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Odyargos was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands on Sep. 30, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since Feb. 17, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.